1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to mobile communication devices and more particularly to managing contact information for a plurality of communication applications running on a mobile communication device.
2. Background Information
Conventional mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) with communication capability, can be configured to support a variety of communication applications, or services, including, for example, voice communication services, Short-Message-Service (SMS), Enhanced Message Service (EMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), and Instant Messaging (IM). Conventional mobile communication devices often include an “address book” to keep track of contact information for a plurality of contacts; however, maintaining contact information for a large number of contacts can become unwieldy, making conventional address books difficult to use.
This problem is compounded when a mobile communication device is configured to support multiple communication applications, because each contact can potential be associated with a different contact identifier for each communication application. For example, each contact can have a unique telephone number, SMS address or identifier, IM address or identifier, etc. Accordingly, conventional address books can become filled with enough information that they are difficult to navigate and use.
Conventional address books typically provide several navigation methods. For example, the user can scroll through each entry one entry at a time. Such an approach is generally manageable when the address book is small, but quickly becomes unmanageable, or at least time consuming, as the address book grows. In many cases the user can also enter a letter, for example, the first letter of a last name, to limit the number of entries that must be subsequently searched. This can still be time-consuming for long lists. A user can sometimes enter more characters to further limit the number of entries to be searched, even zeroing in on the precise entry. This can require that several characters be entered to select a contact.
A “speed dial” approach can also be used to allow quick access to entries in an address book. In such an approach, a contact is associated with a defined storage location. For example, a communication device can have perhaps 1 to 99, or more, defined storage locations for this purpose. A user can then access a contact by entering an identifier, such as a number, that identifies the associated storage location. A drawback to this approach, however, is that a typical user can only remember the storage identifier for a relatively small number of contacts. Thus, the user ends up scrolling through the speed dial locations anyway.